Moon Love
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: A beautiful world, in a glorius galaxy, ruled by the nine kingdoms of the Silver Millenium, The Moon Kingdom the leader of them all. A beautiful young princess and a handsome prince. What awaits them in this wonderful world, you'll just have
1. I - They Meet

Hi this story takes place during the Silver Millennium. 

Standard disclaimers do apply. Send comments to [ladysquirt@hotmail.com][1]

Nowread and enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________

Moon Love

Prologue

By: Lady Squirt

The twelve-year-old princess Serenity slipped out into the gardens. She was so glad her mother hadn't made her sit through the meeting with the ambassador from Earth. _*Those meetings were always so boring, and the ambassadors were always old people.*_she thought.Serenity spied Rei reading a book, she walked up to her quietly, making sure that she wasn't seen, and then when she was beside Rei she snatched the book and took off running, the fiery mars princess hot on her heels.

"Serenity! Give that back!" Rei shouted taking off after her. Serenity ran past the other three girls in her inner court; Amy, Mina, and Lita. The three planetary princesses stared shocked for a moment before the burst out laughing at their Princesses latest trick. 

Serenity! If you don't give that book back to me I'm going to turn you into A crispy Serenity! Rei shouted as the Princess continued to dash away from her.Serenity looked back over her shoulder sticking out her tongue as she rounded a corner and then CRASH!

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She quickly apologized. Serenity looked up at whom she had crashed into. She found herself looking at a boy about four years older than her with midnight blue eyes that seemed to hold her in a trance. *_Who is this guy* _She thought as she let herself become lost in his eyes.

"That's alright" he said looking at the young girl with crystal blue eyes that held his gaze, who was in his arms since he had caught her when she'd crashed into him.*_She's gorgeous_ * He thought, as he stood there entranced.

Another girl appeared behind her surprised to see the five people other than Serenity. Rei curtsied than walked up to Serenity and took the book and left again. Serenity snapped to when Rei took the book.

"Excuse me." Serenity said and started following Rei.

"Wait, who are you meatball head." The boy immediately regretted his words as he saw her expression.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and you are an arrogant, self-centered jerk!" she said calmly then turned on her heel then walked off. "The nerve of that guy." She muttered under breath, "I don't care who he is, he had no right to call me that!" 'He was kind of cute though.' She thought as she managed to crash into someone for the second time that day.

"Well Serenity, what are you so angry about?" asked Galen.

"Oh Galen." she sighed leaning into the older boy who was like her brother they were so close. "I was teasing Rei and when I went around the corner I crashed into this boy and he called me meatball head, can you believe that? Calling me names!" Galen frowned.

"No one calls the princess names unless they answer to me.' He thought angrily. 

"But you should have seen the look on his face when I told him I was the moon Princess and that he was arrogant, self-centered jerk." She continued now smiling. Galen smiled down at her, glad that she was already over her anger.

"Alright, but you better go see your mother. I think she has something for you to do. Also Seiya is here to visit." Galen told her then went off in search of this boy who had offended his princess. Galen met the Earth Prince, Endymion. "Hello Prince Endymion." He said.

"Hello Lord Galen." Endymion answered, "I must say that the Princess is quite unusual."

At this comment Galen frowned, realizing it was Endymion that Serenity had run into. He immediately planned to intercept him and his guard before they met with Serenity the next day' I also think I'll have a little chat with Midnight' He thought knowing that was who Endymion would be riding the next day.

Meanwhile Queen serenity had told her daughter that she wanted her and her inner court to show the Prince form Earth and His royal guard around the Kingdom the next day. Princess Serenity happily agreed not knowing who the Earth Prince was and then went to find Seiya, a boy just a year older than her that she had known since she was little. Unknown to her that Seiya had a huge crush on her; she only loved him like a brother.

The next day Endymion and his guard were on their way to meet with the Princess and her court for their tour when eight people appeared in front of them. There were four girls in Sailor Scout Uniforms and four boys in light silvery armor, all of them ranged from age 10 to 18.

"We are the Lunar Knights." Said Galen. "we as well as the inner court are sworn to protect the Princess. So if you offend or harm her in any way, you will answer to us." With that the eight guardians scowled at him a moment longer and then left. Endymion stared a t the departing people.

"I knew I'd blown it the instant I called her meatball head." groaned the Prince.

"Well you'll just have to make amends." Said Matthew, the leader of Endymion's guard also known as Malachite. With that Prince Endymion and his guard continued on their way.

Serenity sat with her inner court, who were in scout form, she stood up as the Prince and his guard approached a smile on her face. The smile quickly disappeared when she recognized Endymion as the same person she'd crashed into the day before.

"Luna," Serenity called out, "Please come with me." A black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead appeared and jumped into Serenity's arms and then perched on her shoulder. An orange tabby cat also appeared taking a similar position on Sailor Venus's shoulder.

"Greetings Princess Serenity and Sailor Scouts." Endymion called out when they were near enough.

"Prince Endymion and Royal Guard." She acknowledged, and then walked over to where horses were waiting. Serenity walked up to a light dapple-gray mare with a silvery main, tail, and wings, named Moonlight. The mare bent down allowing Serenity to get on and then leaped into the air, taking a couple of turns before landing again.

The other girls all mounted horses, or shat appeared to be horses but were actually unicorns. Stable hands led out five more, one winged the others all unicorns as well.

"My mother insists on treating our guests to rides they may not normally have." Serenity said after seeing the surprise on the Prince's and his guard's faces. "Just be careful not to treat them like you would a normal horse." She cautioned.

When everyone else mounted they went on their way. Serenity smiled when she noticed the usually gentle Midnight was being very rough and tough for the Prince. When she thought that the Prince had had enough she motioned Moonlight over beside Midnight so she could speak directly to the pegasus. Midnight automatically began going nicely when Moonlight and the Princess drew near.

"I don't mind you giving him a rough time Midnight, but mother would not be happy if he said something about a rough ride to her." She spoke quietly into the pegasus' ear. Midnight bobbed his head in acknowledgement, showing he understood and then behaved as he normally would the rest of the tour.

Endymion stared in surprise, as his mount suddenly became a completely gentle, with a very smooth gait when the princess drew near and spoke to his mount. The pegasus continued to behave beautifully the rest of the time. Th tour continued on basically uneventful, although Endymion made several attempts to make amends with the Princess who basically just ignores him. When they had returned to the stables, a young man stood by waiting for them. Serenity immediately hurried forward and then hopped off Moonlight into the boy's arms as they gave each other a hug.

"Who is that?" asked Justin (Jadeite) as the rest of the group watched the Princess and the young man.

"Oh that's Seiya, they've known each other since they were little." Sid Mercury.

"Yeah, and He has the biggest crush on her." Said Jupiter.

"But she only loves him as a brother." Said Mars.

"That may change in time though." Said Venus.

Endymion watched as the Princess and Seiya walked off together laughing, a pang in his heart that he didn't understand.

Soon after the tour, and after spending some time with Seiya, Serenity went to have a talk with Midnight, and see if she could find out why he'd been giving Prince Endymion a hard time. She quickly discovered that Galen had been behind it.

"Well I'll just have to have a talk with Galen then." Serenity said to herself as she left the stables and went in search of her brotherly protector.

Galen saw Serenity coming, but didn't expect what happened next as he sat leaning against a wall in the palace gardens.

"Galen," she started out calm and soft." I do not care if you were sworn to protect me since my birth. You do not need to protect me from every little thing. If Prince Endymion had come back from the tour and complained about a rough ride, I would have gotten in trouble for something that you caused." By the time she was done she was yelling at a level only a moon princess can reach.

Prince Endymion had been walking along the other side of the wall when he heard talking on the other side. Endymion couldn't help hearing what was being said as the Princess's voice continuously got louder. He started walking again when she stopped yelling and saw her just in time to keep her from falling as she crashed into him.

Serenity couldn't believe her bad luck, crashing into Prince Endymion for the second time. She immediately began apologizing for not watching where she was going and crashing into him, but stopped when he said.

"No need, my fair meatball head Princess." He then took her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

Serenity just stared at him in shock until she realized what he'd called her, she quickly pulled her hand away and turned, leaving him standing there. Prince Endymion watched her as she left and noticed when she glanced back over her shoulder at him. He smiled he'd gotten the exact reaction he wanted. Too bad he and his guard had to leave the next day. He would miss this Princess, and he new his guard would miss her court.

Prince Endymion didn't see the Princess again until the next day when she stood on a balcony watching the proceedings. Endymion inconspicuously walked past the balcony and tossed up a single red rose. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the Princess caught the rose with delight then quickly hid it when her complete court as well as the knights walked out onto the balcony. He smiled knowing she probably would not forget him before their next meeting.

Serenity's mind raced. 'Did she actually like this Prince who called her meatball head? Come to think of it, did she really mind being called meatball head?' Her heart raced as these thoughts raced through her head. She decided to forget about this thought as a small part of her cried out in her heart that she was losing something very special.

To Be Continued……………

__________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you think. Also I will not post the next part unless I get feed back.

   [1]: mailto:ladysquirt@hotmail.com



	2. II - Soul Mates

Hi! Here is part 1 of Moon Love. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE! Give me feedback so I am encouraged to keep posting. Standard Disclaimers do apply. (Meaning I do Not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters. The story idea however is mine. Enjoy! ;o)

Moon Love

Part 1: Destined Love

By: Lady Squirt

Princess Serenity grew to be a very beautiful, graceful, and elegant young lady in the next few years. Although she grew surrounded by power and people who loved to spoil her, she was still the same fun living Serenity that was well loved by the entire kingdom. She still teased Rei whenever she got the chance, although Rei always yelled at her for it, but she wouldn't want her any other way. Amy helped her with her studies and still referred to her as Serenity, although she had demanded to be called Serena or Sere by all her closer friends. Lita gave her tips on cooking, although Serenity didn't dot well at first. And Mina grew in her duties as head of the Princess's court, but she also goofed off with Serena whenever they got the chance.

Also with Serenity being older, she found herself continuously being introduced to the most eligible Princes. Most of them were very charming and treated her as she should be, but Serenity had learned a way to see through this act. She would arrange is so that she would run into them alone, but they would not really know it was her for she would take her hair out of it's royal style and put it up in some other way, and cause her crescent birthmark to disappear. This is exactly what she had done putting her hair into a braid and wrapping some of it in to a flat bun on the top of her head. She then wore a black headband with a blue teardrop on it. She then put on one of the plain dresses she had just for such a purpose, and went to meet the Prince Benitotie of a small subkingdom on the planet Neptune.

"Hello My Lord." She said upon meeting him. The Prince just scowled down at her.

"And exactly just who are you?" the Prince snarled at her.

"I'm sorry my Lord but I don't have to answer that question." She answered politely not to be shaken by this mans cruel voice.

"You'll answer me all right." He growled and walked towards her. "In fact I think 'll take my anger out on you. Since your precious Moon Princess refused to see me this evening. I really don't like her you know, I just want control of her Kingdom, as well as the Silver Millennium." He continued on. He now had a hold of her arm and was gripping it tightly.

"I advise you to let go of me immediately, and then get out of this Kingdom and never show your face around here again." Serena told him as she tried to back away. This man was worse than any other she'd come across before. He was power hungry, the only thing he hadn't stated wanting was the silver crystal; She watched his face twist into an evil sneer. 'Oh No, Now what did I get myself into.' She thought and was really becoming frightened of what this man might do to her.

"You had better release that Lady, if you know what's good for you. Said a strong male voice.' I know that voice' Sere thought desperately. "And do what she said" the voice continued.

Prince Benitotie looked up and fear crept into his face when he saw the armored Prince Endymion of Earth. He immediately let for to the disguised princess and then took off running. The quick and sudden release caused Serena to lose her balance, She began falling, she braced herself for impact with the hard ground but instead she felt herself caught by a pair of strong arms. Prince Endymion caught the Lady and helped her back to her feet. "There is something familiar about this girl.' He thought.

"Thank you kind sir." She said looking into a pair of blue eyes. Serena felt herself go woozy and she felt kind of dazed, she couldn't help staring into the blue eyes of this man who had caught her. Finally she managed to break away from his eyes long enough to look over the rest of him. She looked in shock. 'No it couldn't be! But it is, it is him. Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom.' Her mind raced. This was indeed the same young man who had called her meatball head when thy first met.

Endymion felt a sudden warmth flow staring at his feet and working up through the rest of him. He stared into the big beautiful blue eyes of the young lady, for some reason he couldn't take his own eyes away from hers.

"Will you give me the honor of your company?" he finally managed to ask.

She nodded then thought of a sneaky question. 

"But my Lord, are you not one of the many Prince's who comes to seek our Princess Serenity's hand?" she asked, daring to hope he wasn't so that maybe should actually get to know him before revealing that she indeed was the Princess.

"Actually, No I'm not. He replied a little shocked at her question, " I'm here on a mission to better relationships between the many Kingdoms of the silver Millennium and my home Kingdom of Earth." He told her, noticing the relief on her face when he said he wasn't just here to seek the Princess. "Now my lady, may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

Serenity panicked, 'I don't want to lie, but I can't tell him who I really am, or can I? I didn't go by Serena the last time he was here so he won't know me by that name.' 

"You may call me Serena." She answered him. "And I'd be happy to accompany you." 

The two then continued to walk through the gardens together. Finally the two said goodnight, and just as Endymion began to walk away, a Serena revealed her birthmark, and then called to the prince.

"Prince Endymion!"She called out catching his attention so that he turned and was her face clearly, a "I really never did mind you calling me meatball head." She said calmly then quickly turned and disappeared down a hallway.

Prince Endymion just stared as where he had last seen her; he slowly taking in what she had said as well as the fact of who she really was.

The next day Princess Serenity walked through the garden happily humming to herself. She smiled; silently thanking her mother for letting her skip a meeting with some ambassadors, since she had gotten ahead in her studies. She sat down among some lilies and sighed enjoying just being herself, and let the sun warm her as she remembered the previous evenings events.

"Well if it isn't the meatball headed Princess." Said a male voice pretending to taunt her. She froze, then carefully stood up and turned to face him.

"Well if it isn't the arrogant, self-centered, Prince," she replied back seriously although her eyes were full of laughter, she then turned and slowly began to walking away waiting for him to follow and catch up with her.

Endymion just stared at her when she stood up, he admitted that he'd thought her beautiful the night before in the simple dress she'd been wearing, but she was absolutely gorgeous in her royal gown that she wore now that fit her figure perfectly. 'This is the same little princess I met four years ago!?!?!' he thought shocked. He finally snapped to and began to follow her when a familiar young man stepped in his path.

"You'd better leave her alone." Said Galen frowning. He was sick of seeing all these Princes's trying to get at Serenity, who he cared for like a sister. "She doesn't need yet another felling less prince chasing after her.

Serenity heard what Galen had said, she immediately turned around and headed back to Endymion as she grabbed Galen by the arm and pulled him to the side about five feet from Endymion. "Galen, I know you're only trying to protect me. But what I need protection from are guys like prince Benitotie, who when I met with last night had been drinking. I could have been seriously hurt if it wasn't for Prince Endymion showing and scarring him off." She explained, Galen was like a brother, and she knew that he only wanted to protect her.

"But what if he just used that incident to get closer to you?" asked Galen, still not willing to trust Endymion alone with Serenity.

"He didn't know it was me. I had been using one of my ever-common disguises, which allowed me to see right through Prince Benitotie. I revealed who I was later, after he'd shown kindness and an interest in who I really am." She said. Then walked back towards Endymion and let out twosharp whistles. Almost immediately Moonlight and Midnight flew down out of the sky and landed. Serenity and Endymion mounted and then the two pegasus took off flying side by side leaving Galen to stare.

"I'm Sorry about that Prince-"

"Just Darien will do, you're not the only one who found their actual name a little long for regular use.' He interrupted.

"Well then Darien, I'm sorry about that Galen, along with all the others, tend to get over protective of me, especially when it comes to all these Princes that are basically just after my Kingdom." She told him. "Well Midnight will take you anywhere you wish." And with that she and Moonlight started heading towards the seas of Selene.

"Serena!" he called out, causing her to look back just in time to catch the single red rose and see him leaving in the other direction.

"To the beach please, Moonlight." Serena said after smelling the rose. Moonlight flew to a deserted area of the beach and landed. Serena slipped off still holding the rose. "Thank you Moonlight, I'll whistle when I need a ride back." With that she started walking towards a nearby cliff and Moonlight took to the skies again. When Serena reached the cliff side she looked around to make sure no one was watching. She then started carefully hopping from stone to stone, suddenly one of her feet slipped out from under her and she hit the water with a splash. As she looked down, she noticed that she was now sitting shin deep in water, and was thoroughly soaked.. Before she could get up, she heard a voice call out;

"A little cool for swimming, don't you think Princess?" Serena turned as she stood up to see Darien still riding Midnight. The pegasus landed and then slowly walked in the water so he didn't splash. When he was close enough Darien took Serena's hands and then helped her up onto Midnight, so she at side saddle style in front on him. He then wrapped his cape around her so she wouldn't get chilled.

"Thanks you Darien." She glanced around making sure that was no one else around, "I have something to show you." She whispered. "Midnight take us in to Crystal Cove please." She said turning to the pegasus. Midnight take us into Crystal Cave please." She said turning to the pegasus. Midnights proceeded to follow the line of stepping-stones Serena had been hopping along until he went around a little line of stepping-stones Serena had been hopping along until he went around a little corner and then into a small cave entrance. Soon they were in a cave covered from wall to wall and ceiling to floor in shimmering crystals.

"It's beautiful." Whispered Darien in shock and then looked down at the Princess in front of him, "But it's not quite as beautiful as you," he whispered in her ear. She giggled softly knowing he meant every word.

"I come here whenever I need to get away from the palace and the guards, even my own court. You know, just to get away from all the formalities and always being waited on hand and foot." Midnight walked out of the water and then stood so that his passengers could get off. "You can go If you like Midnight, I'll call when we need you.' Serena said turning to the pegasus.

"Of course Mistress.' Midnight said then took off.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me mistress!" Serena yelled after the departing pegasus who just seemed to be laughing at her. "He's as bad as my outer court. Dou you have any idea how many times I tell them to just call me Serena. Not Princess, not Serenity-sama, just Serena. Darien smiled as he tried to keep from laughing. "What are you smiling about?" she asked turning to face Darien who quickly tried to conceal his expression, failing miserably. "MEN!" she muttered and then walked over to where there was a stream of hot air flowing up from a crevice. She stepped over it holding her hands out to keep her skirts form blowing straight up and dried out in the warm air. Darien couldn't help himself and he started laughing as Serena's skirts, hair and ribbons all began to blow form the wind. When she was finally dry she came over to the hysterically laughing prince. "So you think that was funny." She said pretending to be hurt. "Well we'll see if you can find me." With that she ran through the small opening in the wall of crystal. Darien stopped laughing when he saw her disappear. He followed where she'd gone and was surprised to find a maze of tunnels.

Serena wound through the tunnels knowing exactly where she was going. Finally she reached her destination, a small room in which she'd managed to create a little bed b brining a couple pillows and blankets on her many visits. She yawned and decided to lay down knowing that it would be a while before Darien would find her.

Darien examined the numerous tunnels that branched off until he found what he was looking for, a small foot print in some loose sand. He continued down that tunnel examining all the others that branched off carefully before he went on. Finally he found a piece of her sun gold hair, he followed that tunnel which led to the small room in which Serena lay now fast asleep. He smiled, 'Well there's only one way I know of to wake a sleeping princess.' He thought to himself and then walked over to her.

Serena stirred slightly as his lips met hers, and she sighed as he kissed her. When he finally stood up again, Serena's eyes fluttered open and there was a soft smile on her face. "What did I do to deserve that?" she asked quietly.

He just smiled and whispered in her ear. "You let me find you sleeping, and that's the only way I could think of to wake a sleeping Princess."

"Oh really, well I don't think I'm completely awa……" she started but was forced to stop as his mouth met hers again. Serena just sighed contentedly as Darien wrapped his arms around her and continued kissing her. When he finally stopped she smiled and stood up and leaned into his embrace. She decided to have a little fun and then ducked out of his arms and disappeared out in to the maze of tunnels. This time Darien was right behind her, using his long legs to keep up with her head start and knowledge of the tunnels. Darien soon overtook her as she entered the first room. She shrieked when his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into the tunnel. He leaned down so his head was beside hers.

"Serena May I escort you to the ball this evening, and I would like an answer before you make me chase you all over these tunnels again." He whispered in her ear.

"Well I don't see why not, if…" she said calmly, then tried to slip out of his grasp, but he'd already caught on to that trick. Instead he turned her around so that she was facing him, their eyes locked onto each other's. They stood their just staring at each other, and smiling 

"If what, Princess?" he asked not taking his eyes from hers.

"If… If…" she mumbled out but soon gave up as she was to busy being kissed again to answer. She smiled when he let her loose again, "If you promise to take all my dances." She finally answered.

"I'll meet you in the gardens outside of your balcony." He answered and then kissed her again. Now don't' you think we should be heading back to get ready and keep all your loyal guards form killing for sneaking off with you." 

She nodded and walked through a little opening onto a ledge on the cliff side, and let out two sharp whistles. Almost instantly the two winged horses flew down and entered the cave below. Serena reentered the cave and climbed onto the waiting Moonlight.

"Until this evening then my Prince," she called as Moonlight headed to the opening and then blew him a kiss. Darien climbed on and Midnight exited the cave taking the Prince right outside of his quarters.

To Be Continued…………..

Liked it? Hated it? Found a really stupid mistake that I missed? Let me know at [ladysquirt@hotmail.com][1]

Ja Ne,

Lady Squirt

   [1]: mailto:ladysquirt@hotmail.com



	3. III - Serenity's Brother

## Moon Love 

## Part 2

# Prince Tranquility

By: Lady Squirt

In her room, Serenity sat in front of her bedroom mirror staring at the two red roses she now had form Endymion, one from four years ago, that surprisingly had never wilted or lot a petal, but continuously bloomed; the second from earlier that day. Finally removing her gaze from the brilliant flowers, she looked at her reflection. She wore a white dress that fit her snugly and flared out just above her hips, and down to the floor. The bodice had trails of pink roses covering it with a silver bow on the back at her waist. It was sleeveless and left much of her back open. Her hair was done in the traditional royal style of the Moon Kingdom, except it now had silvery ribbons wound through the two buns and then trailing down with the rest of her hair. Her crystal blue eyes were bright with excitement, her cheeks tinged pink and her lips also a soft pink. From her ears dangled tiny silver colored crescent moon earrings. She nodded at her reflection and made sure her pearl bracelet was secured on her wrist then made her way to the balcony when Luna appeared.

"Sere, where are you going? The door is this way and if want to meet the girls, you better get going." The black feline said noticing the far off look in her charges face.

"Luna, would you please tell the girls that I have an escort for the ball this evening and to go on with out me." Replied the Princess and in a flash of silvery light, she disappeared leaving behind the very shocked and surprised lunar cat staring at her last position.

About ten minutes later Artemis entered the room to find Luna still staring at where Serenity had last been.

"Where is the Princess, Luna?" He asked.

"She had an escort and just left to meet him. I think our Princess has fallen in love." Luna replied coming out of her shocked state. "Come on Artemis, we better go tell the girls that they can go meet the Earth Generals since they don't need to escort Serenity." And with that the two cats left the room to go tell the inner Senshi.

In his room Endymion told his guards he was escorting someone t, and that they could co on without him. Then before they had a chance to say anything in response he disappeared in a flash of golden light. 

"Well it looks like Endy has finally fallen for someone." Commented Jadeite, after the Prince had disappeared.

"Yes, and if my guess is right……" started Malachite.

"He'll be dancing with Princess Serenity all night long." Interrupted Nephlite.

"Leaving us to get to know her inner Senshi better." Stated Zoicite.

"Well then, let's not keep our ladies waiting." Said Malachite with a mischievous glint in his eye. And with that the four men headed off to rendezvous with their ladies.

In the Queens room Queen Serenity hugged her son whom she had not seen in many years and then asked, "tranquility, my son, what brings you away from the Sun Kingdom.?"

"Bad news I'm afraid mother. Dad sent me to tell you to watch Sere carefully. The evil Prince Negality has sworn vengeance against us, and our loved ones. We fear he may be out to get Sere. He disappeared about six months ago, and we fear he came hear." The tall handsome young man replied. He had almost the exact same color hair, as his younger sister's except his was just a shade or two darker. He had the exact same color of eyes though showing his wisdom and strength.

"That's terrible! We'll forewarn all the Senshi and Moon Knights. Why don't you attend the ball and find Galen, he'll make sure and tell them to be on the lookout for any sign of danger." Queen Serenity replied than she and her son went to attend the ball.

In the Halls outside the Princess' room the four inner Senshi stood waiting for the Princess. Rei wore a brilliant red dress that had straps wrapping around her neck leaving her back completely open. The skirt flared out slightly at her waist and there was a long slit in one side that reached to mid thigh. Her long black hair hung down like usual, except she wore two brilliant fire flowers over one ear.

Amy wore a mercuian blue gown that had spaghetti straps that fit to her figure until the skirt that flared out down to the floor. Amy's hair was styled in its natural way except for two delicate ice flowers that were holding some of it away from her face.

Lita wore a sleeveless emerald green gown that complemented her tall figure and flowed down to the floor as well. She was wearing her hair up in its usual ponytail except for a ring of spectacular pink storm flowers that were holding it in place.

Mina wore a deep yellow-orange gown that had short velvety sleeves. The dress showed off her trim figure and then flared out at her waist in a skirt down to the floor Mina also wore her hair in it's usual style, except like Lita's, she had two beautiful love flowers in her hair instead of the usual red bow. 

"What is taking Sere so long?" grumbled Rei, tapping her high-heeled foot with impatience.

"I'm afraid you won't be escorting her." Said Luna as she and Artemis approached the group of girls.

"WHAT!" was the reply that came from all of their mouths.

"Yes, when I went to hurry her up she told me that she had an escort and to tell you to fo on without her, She then teleported to meet this escort."Luna stated trying hard not to laugh at the four girls expressions.

Lita, the first to come out of shock, said; "Well it's about time she started taking interest in someone."

"But who?" questioned Mina, recovering her composure and filling with curiosity.

"Will she be safe? I mean we don't even know who this escort is," Added Amy

"Don't be silly Amy! Sere's not completely helpless. 'Although I'm not too sure sometimes,' and she can contact us if she needs to. I'm just angry that she didn't tell us sooner!" added Rei. "Now I actually have my own escort to meet." And with at that the girls all nodded and giggling went off to meet their own escorts.

In the gardens outside Serenity's room there was a brief flash of silver light and Sere appeared. Looking around she did not see Endymion so she walked over to the pond and stared up at the Earth and stars. 'Oh I can't believe it. One day, I will rule all this. Will I be a good ruler? Will I be able to make all the right choices and lead us in peace as my mother has?' thinking these thoughts a soft silvery pink light glowed around her.

Endymion appeared in the gardens with a brief flash of gold light, looking around he spotted Serenity staring up at the skies and a silvery pink light around her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, surprised when the glow surrounded him as well, and whispered in her ear. "What are you staring at my Princess?" he heard her gasp in surprise and then lean into his embrace. Immediately he felt his heart fill up with joy, he was complete with her.

"I was starring at the stars, and realizing that I will one day rule this vast place. And t scares me, I don't know if I'll be a good ruler, or if I'll be able to maintain peace as my mother has." Sere replied softly. She was shocked with herself by voicing her thoughts, these were her deepest and innermost fears, and she had never told them to anyone before, not even Moonlight or Midnight. Yet here she was able to pour her heart out to this man. This man who made her feel like she'd never felt before, like she was finally complete. 

The Prince was surprised when she voiced these fears, quickly he turned her around I his arms so she was facing him and then said in a soft but firm voice. "Serenity, don't doubt yourself. I can tell that you will be a great ruler, your love for your people is so strong for you to be anything else. And with loving rulers, peace is unavoidable." After he finished saying this they stood there staring into each others eyes, slowly Endy leaned down and captured her soft pink lips with his own in a gentle but loving kiss. When they broke apart he produced two rings of pure white roses and placed them around the two buns in her hair, then leaning down whispered into her ear. "By the way did I mention that you are more beautiful than all the stars in the galaxy."

Sere felt her heart swell with joy at Endy's words of reassurance. She leaned I close to him as he kissed her turning her knees to jell-o. Thankfully he still had his arms wrapped possessively around her. When they broke she sighed, her eyes sill closed and a smile on her lips. When she heard him whisper in her ear it sent shivers through her causing her to giggle. Endy then offered her his arm and they headed for the ball.

In the ballroom Tranquility had been watching as both couples and people by themselves arrived, he stood off to one side not attracting attention. He smiled when he saw Galen and Haruka arrive together and immediately take to the dance floor. He had known that Galen was deeply in love with her and that they were actually soul mates even though the couple themselves did not know it yet. He also noticed Alex and Mirichu, Derek and Setsuna, and Chris and Hotarou; arrive together. These too he had known were soul mates as well. The next group of couples surprised him since he sensed that these too were soul mates. He watched as Rei, Mina, Lita, and even Amy, arrived with a young man and were immediately whisked off onto the dance floor giggling. 'But where was Serenity? Weren't the inner Senshi supposed to be with he?' 

"Where could she be?" he mumbled still scanning the ballroom. Soon he heard gasps from all over the room; he quickly looked to see what had caught everyone's attention. He opened his eyes wide when he saw her, standing gracefully at the entrance, she was extremely beautiful and he noticed right away that they did indeed look a lot alike. Then his attention shifted to her escort, Prince Endymion of Earth. He'd met the Prince before when he was at the Sun Kingdom to work out a stronger peace and alliance between their two kingdoms. He thought the Prince to be honest, kind, and not one to take advantage of people. What surprised hi most was that he sensed a strong link between him and Sere, in fact it felt as strong or stronger that the sibling link he had with her. 'They're soul mates' he thought, ' and not just any soul mates, their bond is stronger than any I've ever sensed before.' As he was allowing these thoughts to run through his head, he watched the couple dance immediately catching everyone else's attention in the room. Nearby he heard some of the noblewomen gossiping.

"Can you believe it? The Princess has never allowed anyone but her Senshi to escort her before this." Said one

"Yes, and her Senshi all have escorts as ell. I have a felling there are going to be numerous weddings in the near future." Said the other.

Tranquility smiled then headed out to request a dance with his sister. He stopped about twenty feet away from where the couple now stood talking and giggling with each other. Travis got a sly idea and then using his mind link with her said, ' Hey Sis, exactly who is this young man you've been dancing with this evening?'

Serenity was filed with energy, never had she enjoyed dancing so much before this. She and Endymion now stood slightly off to the side talking and taking a little break from dancing. Just as she was about to take a drink of punch when a familiar voice rang through her mind. Her head snapped up and her eyes opened wide in surprise.

Endymion was having the time of his life, never had any girl made him feel this way before. He could hardly take his eyes off her for more than a minute. He smiled as he watched her laugh at something someone nearby had said. Suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes opened wide in surprise he dashed forward quick and caught the glass that had slipped out of Serenity's hand.

Serenity whirled around and immediately began scanning the crowds. Tranquility chuckled that spoke to her again. ' Well ate you going to speak to me and give me an answer or not.' After this he began walking towards her. She spotted him and still holding Endymion's hand rushed over to him.

"Tranq!" she exclaimed and finally releasing Endymion's hand, threw her arms around him as he lifted her up an twirled her around. 'Oh it's so good to see and hear form you! Does mother know you're here?" she began chattering away.

"Oh and Darien, I'd like you to meet Prince Tranquility of the Sun Kingdom, and Tranq I'd like you to meet Prince Endymion of Earth."

Tranquility laughed then shook hands with Endymion. "Hello Endymion, nice to meet you. Now for you, Sere; yes I'm happy to see and hear you again, and yes the Queen does know I'm hear. I've already spoken with hr. Now may I have this dance?" and before she could answer he had her out of the dance floor, both of them laughing and smiling.

Endymion stared in shock, Serenity obviously knew Prince Tranquility very well. 'Maybe they're betrothed.' He thought and pangs of anger, jealousy, and hurt ran through him. Not being able to watch the pair any longer he left the ballroom. 'I'll speak with Serenity tomorrow.My guard and I will leave as soon as possible.' He thought. But as these thoughts ran through his mind his heart cried out in hurt and anguish.

A little while latter Serenity left Tranquility with the promise of seeing him the next day, she went off in search of Endymion she felt kind of bad just leaving him like that. But surely he would understand about her dancing a little with her brother. She searched the entire room but couldn't find him. 'Endy where ate you?' she asked through their link but got no response. ' What did I do. Is he mad at me.?' With that on her mind Princess Serenity left the ball and headed to her room.

In the ballroom Tranquility had talked to all of the Senshi ansd Lunar Knights. As soon as the ball was over they would meet in the training room, so he could inform them of the possible danger to Princess serenity.

The next morning Endymion walked through the rose gardens visiting all the spots he had run into Serenity. As he was exiting the gardens he met Prince tranquility.

"Good morning Prince Endymion. Have you seen my sister this morning. I can't find her anywhere." Asked Tranquility.

'I didn't know he had a sister.' Endymion thought. "No I haven't, but have you seen Princess Serenity?" he asked in return.

"That's just what I asked you?" replied Tranquility, then realized Endymion didn't know that he And Sere were siblings.

Endymion looked at Tranquility in confusion. "What do you mean that's just what……OH! You mean Serenity is……"

"His younger sister." Interrupted an angelic and familiar voice. Both Endymion and Tranquility turned to see Princess Serenity there with a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry Darien, I didn't know that you didn't realize that he was my bid brother. I guess the secret was more well kept then I thought." she said as she walked up to him.

Endymion stood their stunned for a few minutes then wrapped his arms tightly and possessively around her. With a big smile he pulled her close to him and smiled even bigger at her soft giggling.

"Well, then I would like you two to get to know each other better, and until you do, you won't find me." She said her eyes full of laughter. Then there was a flash of silver light and she was gone. The two men looked at each other than laughed at Sere's sneakiness. The two began walking off together talking about their life, their kingdoms and best of all their incidents and memories with Serenity.

That evening Princess Serenity sat in a secluded area of the rose gardens. She had spied on Tranq and Darien, and was happy to see that they were getting along very well. Serenity turned towards the entrance; someone was there but she couldn't figure out who.

"Hello, who is it?" she called as she walked through the rose covered archway.

"Your worst nightmare." Whispered a snake-like voice. Serenity whirled around; her dress and hair snagging on the roses. Suddenly she blacked out and began to lose consciousness.

'HELP Me Please!' she called out weakly to anyone she had a mind link with. Eight Senshi, Four Lunar Knights, two princes, tow pegasus, one Queen, and a lunar cat suddenly snapped to attention.

"PRINCESS SERENITY!!!" cried out eighteen voices.

TO BE CONTINUED… … … …

So tell me whatcha think. Loved it? Hated it? Found a major stupid mistake I missed? Let me know. [ladysquirt@hotmail.com][1] Also for some reason I could not get rid of the weird zig zag lines. (SIGH)

Ja Ne, 

Lady Squirt

   [1]: mailto:ladysquirt@hotmail.com



	4. IV - Prince Negality

**Moon Love**

Part 3 

_Prince Negality_

By: Lady Squirt

Prince Endymion and Prince Tranquility began running to where they has last sensed Princess Serenity. They ran down a lane when suddenly, Endymion slid to a stop and turned down what appeared to be a dead end, but three quarters of the way down there was a hidden archway that lead to a secluded little rose garden. He stopped in the archway with Tranquility right behind him. Carefully he pulled a few small pieces of pure white silk along with a few strands of long golden hair.

"Those pieces of silk are from Sere's dress, and that is her hair!" whispered Tranquility. Endymion only nodded silently clenching his fists and closing his eyes tight.

"I have to go after her." Endymion said with a force no one would dare argue with. "Whoever did this will pay!"

"I agree, but not just you, both of us; because I know who did this."

Tranquility said with a determined calm.

"Was it Negality?" a real and determined voice asked.

"Yes mother. He will pay dearly, Endymion and I will make sure of that." Tranquility said, turning to his mother. Behind her stood eight extremely upset, worried, and ticked off Senshi as well as four angry Lunar Knights.

"What will you do?" asked a very distraught lunar feline.

"I have a plan, Luna. Let's head into the war room, I'll explain there." Tranquility answered. The group quickly headed towards the palace; strong determination to rescue their princess keeping their wild emotions in control.

Princess Serenity awoke feeling tired and disoriented. She cautiously sat up and looked around her. She lay on a pile of silk blankets and large pillows. This pile was on a shelf like ledge that was also indented into the wall creating a small cave. Draperies hung down on either side of the opening. Carefully standing she stepped closer to the opening to find her self over thirty feet up a wall in a large sort of throne room. The entire place was dark and gloomy. She took another step forward and suddenly fell backwards. There was some kind of invisible force field across the front.

Finally over her initial shock, she noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Instead of her white dress she now wore a black sort of two-piece bikini style dress. The bottom piece covered her but showed off her entire upper legs, attached around the waist was a thin transparent purple skirt that was slit on both sides form ankle to waist. Her entire stomach was open, the top part also covered her, but also showed off her curves more that she would have liked. The sleeves were puffy and made of the same fabric as the skirt. She looked down at the outfit in disgust, she felt way to revealed an open.

"Ahh! The beautiful princess of the Moon Kingdom, and unknown to most, also the princess of the Sun Kingdom." Stated a slightly familiar a snaky and wicked voice. Serenity gasped in shock and fright.

"It's you! From the garden!" she exclaimed, still not seeing her captor.

"You are correct Princess. I am the Prince Negality of the Dark Eclipse Kingdom. Your brother and father have been trying to destroy what's left of my Kingdom and keep me from taking what is rightfully mine. That is, the Sun Kingdom." He stated and then stepped into view on the ledge on the other side of the force field. He was tall, with piercing green eyes; he had icy white hair that made his eyes stand out even more.

"Wha…Wha…What d… d…do y.. you wa…wan… want?" Serenity stammered, scrambling back as far as she could in the small cave she was trapped in.

"Well originally I was just going to use you as bait for your brother and father, and then destroy all three of you." An evil grin was on his face the entire time he spoke. His face twisted into a conniving expression, as well as somewhat lustful, he lifted his hand and suddenly Serenity was lifted off the floor, surrounded in a dark purple glow and began to float toward the force field. "But Now, while I have been watching your Kingdom waiting for my chance to kidnap you; I've decide to use you as bait, destroy your brother, father, and then ……. Marry you. No one can take away either he moon or Sun Kingdoms if the only heir is my bride." T this last statement Serenity cried out in and pain. Not only could she not stand the thought of marrying this creep, but also his power glowing around her burned. Her pure energy was reacting very badly, forcing her to give up any resistance. She floated only inches away form the force field, Negality's power keeping her from looking away.

"NEVER!!" she managed to shout with more force than Negality had thought to be in this tiny angel of a girl. He smiled wickedly in response.

"I like a girl with spirit, I actually may learn to care for you. In the mean time, enjoy your new home; you will be staying in there until your brother and father have paid. Negality released his hold on her, Soon afterwards, Serenity closed her eyes and was about to destroy the force field with a sun star, one of her few powers of the Sun, when suddenly something clasped around her throat, stopping her power up.

"Now, now Princess. I can't have you using your powers to break free. That collar is designed specifically to keep any powers you may have from your use. I have one for your brother and father, as well as all of your planetary Senshi. I've been planning this attack for the last six months, and nothing will stop me. " He cackled then disappeared. Serenity lay there stunned.

'I have to figure out a way to stop him and destroy these collars. Or he may just strike again.' Serenity thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a very familiar British accent in her head.

The solemn group had reassembled in the council room at the lunar palace. When everyone was settled Tranquility began.

"For the past ten years, as most of you know, Serenity and I were not allowed to see or speak to each other, even telepathically. Despite this though, we were still able to sense when the other used their power from our own Kingdoms."

"What do you mean form your own Kingdom?" asked Haruka.

"Well, if I used a power related to the Moon instead of the Sun." he replied and then was interrupted.

"You mean you have some powers related to the Moon?" asked Mina.

"Yes they are few and not as strong as my solar powers, but they are still stronger than your weakest attacks. The same is with Serenity, her solar powers are stronger that my lunar powers though. He told them. "I could sense her using Solar powers but I wasn't sure if she could sense me using Lunar powers until Galen sent me a letter with another letter inside from Sere. She told me in her letter that she had felt me using some of my lunar powers."

"That still doesn't tell us how we are going to rescue Serenity." Commented Rei.

"Because of this I can track her by searching following our link with the added link of our solar powers. Now we will head out together until we are close enough to follow our own links to her. Then we will split up into groups of two and continue forward. Now I'm warning you that Negality is quire Powerful and I have a felling that he may be waiting for us. When someone finds her, tell the rest telepathically, then everyone get out. Once we've got Sere safe we can go back and destroy his base. Everyone understand?" He looked around the room and received a series of nods.

"Good. Transform and let's head out." Right after this he griped his head and doubled over in confusion and pain written across his face. "I…I've lost connection with Sere. Something is blocking her from her solar powers." There were gasps from around the room. Endymion closed his eyes concentrating on what he knew to be Sere in his mind and heart.

"She's worried and scarred, trapped, weakened, and slightly… disgusted; but I can follow my link to her. " he said opening his eyes.

"All right you sixteen head out, Luna and I will stay here and try to make a mind link with her Hurry now and bring my daughter back safe and sound. Be careful and make sure he won't be able to do this again." Said Queen Serenity. The Senshi, Knights, Generals, and Princes all stood and began to quickly heading out to the stables to get their mounts. 

"Now Luna, she is your mistress. Concentrate hard and try to speak to her mentally." Queen Serenity told the lunar feline once the rest had left the room. Luna closed her eyes and began to concentrate, her crescent moon mark beginning to glow.

'Princess Serenity, can you here me?" Luna called out seeking her mistress. 

Princess Serenity sat in her small prison staring in surprise as the familiar voice entered her head.

' Princess Serenity, Can you hear me?' 

' Luna is that you?'

'Yes Princess, I'm so glad I've reached you. Are you all right?'

'Yes Luna, I'm okay. A little scared and frightened, but okay.'

'Your brother, Prince Endymion, the Senshi, Knights, and Generals have left to go and rescue you. Be careful Serenity, I don't know what I'd do with out you.'

'I will Luna, but you have to warn them abou…'

Suddenly Luna was cut off from Princess Serenity. 'Warn them? Warn them about what?' Luna slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the Queen. 

"I lost contact with her. She said that she all right, but she also said to warn them about something, but I never what.Do you think they will be all right your majesty?" Luna asked as she watched the Queen shakily take a breath and walk towards a portrait of the Princess.

"I don't know Luna. I just don't know. I hope so, for the sake of the entire Kingdom, and even more for my daughter." The Queen gently ran a finger down the side for her daughters face on the picture as tears slowly ran down her face.

Endymion looked icily at the dark and gloomy fortress the group all on guard and ready to rip apart whatever may block their way of rescuing their princess. Endymion sat astride Midnight who stood ready for battle. To Endymion's immediate right, Moonlight stood anxiously ready to do what ever needed to be done to rescuer her mistress. To Endymion's right Tranquility sat astride Sunlight, his golden Pegasus. The rest sat astride unicorns behind them, ready for action.

"She's in there somewhere. Now let's get her out." Endymion stated coldly. All around him there was a simultaneous nod of heads, human and steed alike.The group sneaked up to the fortress wall leaving their mounts hidden in the forest. Jupiter and Pluto looked at each other simultaneously threw their attacks at the wall blasting open a hole. Endymion and Tranquility lead the way in. They soon found themselves in a long corridor. 

"Endymion you take your generals and the Inner Senshi, and go one way. The Knights, Outer Senshi, and myself will go the other." Said Tranquility. Endymion nodded and the group split.

Endymion's group carefully moved down the corridor, they went around a bend and came face to face with a pack of youma (monsters) Immediately they were surrounded fighting of f five or six each; one by one they began to suddenly lose their power. As the youma wore them out they would suddenly lunge in ad attach a collar around their necks leaving them with nothing but physical attacks. First it was Mercury and Zoicite. Mars, Jadeite, Jupiter, and Nephlite all were hit at about the same time. Venus was hi pushing Kunzite out of the way, and then Kunzite was hit running back to her. Endymion was hit from behind with no one left to leave his back to. The group looked at the swarm of youma's that surrounded them and gave up, for now, in defeat. Deep in their eyes though you could see anger and determination so strong that it could make you cower away, especially in the eyes of Endymion. No this was only a temporary set back; the fight was far from over.

Tranquility, the Knights, and the Outer Senshi carefully sleeked down the corridor when they came to a three way split in the corridor. Tranquility signaled Waning Crescent (Derek), Sailor Pluto, Half Crescent (Chris), and Sailor Saturn to head down to the right. He then signaled Full Crescent (Galen), Sailor Uranus, Quarter Crescent (Alex), and Sailor Neptune to go down the left while he took the center corridor. Tranquility began heading down the passage as the other groups headed down their assigned corridors, then as an after thought whispered out a phrase.

"Solar Eclipse!" in a brief flash of golden yellow light he disappeared. Now that he was invisible he continued down the passage. Then he heard it, youma coming up the passage behind him. 'Drats! We've been tricked into splitting up!' he thought as he began running down the passage, suddenly he ran into something. Tranquility looked up from his position of the floor and reached a tentative hand out in front of him. He yanked it back as it was shocked by a hidden force field he'd run into to. Unfortunately it had also made him visible, suddenly he felt a power drain. Tranquility whirled around and came face to face with Negality.

"Really Tranquility, I thought you would have been more of a bother. But then you've never encountered one of my special collars before have you?" he sneered. Tranquility quickly lifted his hands to his neck, and indeed found a collar there. He felt a shock and then lost consciousness. Negality let out a snaky cackle and signaled the youma to pick up the fallen Prince. 

Serenity sat in her little cave curled up, she was scared and unsure, what was she to do all her solar powers were blocked, this she could sense, and even more recently she ha felt her bond to the Senshi, Lunar Knights, brother, and even Endymion grow weaker. She sat there pondering what she should do. Suddenly it dawned on her, shat about her powers, not those related to the Sun, but her powers of her guardian planet, the Moon. She decided to test this and see if Negality had thought of her possibly having powers from HER kingdom. Serenity sleeked near the force field and looked out carefully and seeing no one watching she sat down casually and silently began feeding her power into the force field. She smiled as she sensed the force field starting to weaken, she then his the smile from her face. She silently continued her task, doing it slowly so that Negality would not sense a sudden power surge. After about a half an hour of doing this there was suddenly the pure black curtain closed, covering the front so she couldn't see out and no one could see in. Serenity found herself surrounded in darkness, shivering she took her concentration away from the force field and with small amounts of power created enough candles to light the cave and then continued with her work.

Endymion surveyed his surroundings. He was chained to a stone wall, to his right w Tranquility, was in the same position but was still unconsciousness. After Tranquility was Full Crescent (Galen), Quarter Crescent (Alex), Half Crescent (Chris), and Waning Crescent (Derek). To his left were his Generals in ranking order; first Kunzite, then Jadeite, third Nephlite, and last Zoicite. Similarly across this room were the Senshi. The outers were to his right and in the same rank as the Lunar Knights (Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto).

Straight ahead of him and Tranquility there was a wide gap. Then to the left were the Inners in ranking order (Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury). After surveying this throne room, he strained against the chains testing their strength, but to no avail. There was an evil and snaky cackle as up on the throne Negality appeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Don't fight it Prince, you'll never break free, and you and all the others shall perish right before my eyes." He laughed..

"In your dreams scumbag!" spat out Prince Tranquility, having woken up an hearing what Negality said.

"Oh I'm afraid your quite mistaken, In reality this will happen. And then I will marry the only heir to the Sun and Moon Kingdoms making me ruler of both." He said seriously then broke out into a hideous laughter once again.

"Over my dead body!!!" shouted Endymion.

"That's the idea Prince, In fact I think I'll dispose of you now." And with that he began to form a black ball of energy, and then hurled it at him…

TO BE CONTINUED………

All right readers, here's your chance, you can take the 30 to 60 seconds to fill out a review and get the next part even faster, or you can chose to skip it and wait for an unknown period of time (if ever) for the next part. Thanks for reading even if you decide to ignore this and notright a review anyway. ;o)


	5. V - Light against Dark

MOON LOVE

Part 4

Princess Power

End of part 3…

"Over my dead body!!!" shouted Endymion.

"That's the idea Prince, In fact I think I'll dispose of you now." And with that he began to form a black ball of energy, and hurled it at him…

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the energy ball vanished.

"You will not harm a single hair on any of them, or you will answer to me!!" a familiar silvery voice cried out, which now contained a determined edge that sent shivers down Negality's spine. Negality turned towards the gap between the Senshi and then looked up, causing all who could to do so as well.

Serenity smiled in victory, as the force field no longer trapped her, but became a shield if she needed it. She reached a hand up to the collar on her neck, and with a flash it lay in her hand. She looked at it in disgust and then noticed the black sun symbol engraved on it. 'Just as I thought, he only planned for me having solar powers not lunar.' With that she formed a moonstar and turned the thing to dust.

She slipped through the shield and then the heavy curtain and looked at what was going on below her and gasped. All of her friends, her brother, and Endymion were chained to the walls. The Senshi below on both sides of her, and the guys all on the opposite wall, she knew what to do. Negality would not be allowed to get away with harming the people she loved and cared about. She watched waiting for the right moment to attack knowing that if she attacked to soon Negality would win. She watched, her anger boiling as Endymion took in his surroundings then tested his chains. When Negality appeared, she almost attacked right then, but caught herself. Then she overheard bits of conversation and stood up and launched a counter attack just before Negality threw his at Endymion.

"You will not harm a single hair on any of them, or you will answer to me!!" she shouted. Watching as all who could look up towards her, did so.

Negality looked up at the figure standing on the ledge, he'd not expected her to be so strong.

"Foolish Princess! You could have saved your parents and your own life, but now you will die with the rest of them." He yelled back at her. He then threw a large black energy blast up at her. Endymion watched in horror as she just took a step back through what he now noticed to be a black curtain.

"SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled finally finding his power. In a bright god flash his chains were gone. 

The smoke cleared and she stood unharmed. The curtain was demolished and most of the ledge destroyed, but a silvery glow surrounded the little cave she was in. With that she leaped out, tucked herself into a ball and then surprised everyone when a set of silvery white wings appeared on her back. She landed gracefully on the ground and immediately began blocking attacks thrown at her by Negality. Negality managed to hit one of her wings causing her to cry out in pain, and then quickly turned and threw an attack at Tranquility.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! TRANQUILITY!!!" Serenity screamed out, her crescent moon flashing brightly and immediately Tranquility's sun symbol flashed silver, his collar falling to the ground and turning to dust. Just as Negality's attack hit he called out his shield, and reflected the attack high into the wall. Negality growled at this as then swarms of youma began spilling into the room. Serenity, letting her wings disappear, threw eight silver balls of power at her Senshi, each one finding it's mark on the collars and healing any wounds the Senshi had received earlier. Each then sent bursts of energy through their chains, turning them to dust. As if on cue, Tranquility and Endymion set free the Knights and Generals, and the groups paired off back to back, fending off the youma.

Meanwhile outside Moonlight and the others stood not knowing what to do. Then she sensed her mistress' distress, and changed into the fortress determined to find her and help her in any way possible. Midnight and Sunlight stared stupefied for a moment then took off after the unicorns following, all determined to save their Princess and Princes.

Tranquility and Endymion ended up on the side of the room back to back fending off dozens of youma. Similarly Full Crescent and Sailor Uranus, Quarter Crescent and Sailor Neptune, Half Crescent and Sailor Saturn, and Waning Crescent with Sailor Pluto, also were in that half of the throne room battling of the youma s the continued to swarm into the room. Farther in Sailor Venus with Kunzite, Sailor Mars and Jadeite, Sailor Jupiter and Nephlite, Sailor Mercury, with Zoicite also stood back to back destroying youma with laser light, fire, lighting, thunder ice, water, and magic.

This left Serenity face to face with Negality. In her right hand she held a long staff with a glowing silver crescent moon on the top, right below it in the staff was a gold sun symbol glowing brightly. The black and purple on her outfit had turned to white and god, due to her pure power. She looked at Negality with pure anger, or so Negality thought, and once again her silvery voice has a sharp edge that sent shivers down his spine.

"You made a big mistake messing with the people I love and care about. You will never give us trouble again. Yes I am the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Sun Kingdom, and heir of the Silver Millennium. But I am also something that no Silver Millennium ruler has ever been before, and that is the Guardian of Peace and Justice for these Kingdoms, this Solar System, this galaxy and the Universe. No one knows this now but you. You had a chance to be free and peaceful, but you were greedy and power hungry. So now in the name of the Moon Sun Justice Peace and Love; I destroy YOU!!!!!" as she said this her crescent moon glowed a brilliant silver, behind it a sun symbol glowed gold, giving the appearance of a silver and gold star. Her entire body was soon wrapped in this silver and gold light. As Negality looked on in realization she whispered three words,

"MOON HEALING RESTORE!"

The entire room began to light up as power from the moon itself began to flow into the fortress destroying all evil and healing everything that had been damaged by it. Negality's form was wrapped in silver light and vanished. Serenity smiled, she had done her job. Negality, or should she say Nick, had been cleansed of all evil and sent to a new time where he could start over without the influence of power and greed. One day she knew they would meet again, and it would be as friends.

Moonlight and the rest ran into the throne room just as the light began to fade. She immediately spotted her mistress and ran over to her as the massive energy drain began to take affect. She knew exactly what this girl truly was, as did Luna, the only one's that had been able to comfort her up until this point. Now she had her Prince to help her, just as the legend had foretold. They would still go through much, but they would grow through it together. She stood guard over her princess, who had used up almost all of her energy controlling her incredible power, and now lay on the forest floor, the fortress being completely destroyed. Endymion ran over and scooped her up tears in his eyes. Midnight appeared behind him also so had tears in his eyes. Moonlight gave a horsey smile, and then spoke up,

"She's just asleep, she used up so much of her energy, and she just needs to rest."

Tranquility walked up, and looked Moonlight in the eye. He knew what his sister truly was now. He had sensed her extreme power, and it had overwhelmed him. His power was nothing near hers, this he knew, but he sensed that Endymion's power strongly complimented hers. Through their love they would overcome all. Endymion took off his cape and wrapped it around her surprised a little when the lining turned silver from dark red. He then picked her up and climbed onto Midnight, and He as well as Moonlight, Tranquility, and Sunlight, took to the sky; the others riding home through the forest.

They arrived safely at the Mon palace, and were greeted joyfully by Queen Serenity, Luna, and Artimis. Endymion, still carrying Serenity was lead to her bedroom, once there he laid her down on the bed, and covered her with a quilt. Queen Serenity smiled and the gentle and loving care this Prince was giving her daughter, almost as if she were made of glass. She quickly left the room; leaving Luna snuggled at her mistress' feet and Endymion at her bedside in a chair. Once in the hallway she found herself wrapped in the arms of her husband king Sol, of the Sun kingdom.

"How is She?" he asked moving to the door to look in, but was stopped by his wife. 

"She's fine, worn out, but fine. She just needs some major rest. Where are all the others?" She replied noticing that none of the Senshi or Knights were waiting in the hallway. 

"I sent them to their rooms to rest. Now tell me what has been going on in your and my daughter's lives?" he asked as the couple left the hallway and headed to their own room.

Serenity woke up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that she still wore the disgusting outfit Negality's power had formed on her, only it was now still white and gold from her own power. She closed her eyes and with a wave of her hand, was dressed in a cream colored ankle length sundress, that tied around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare, and back open. This completed she surveyed her room. She smiled at Luna who was curled up near her feet contentedly purring. Her gaze continued around the room, resting finally on Endymion, who sat slumped over from a chair onto her bed, his hair falling into his face. 

She leaned over towards him and gently brushed it from his face and then trailed her finger down the side of his face following his jaw line. Not being able to resist she leaned in closer and brushed his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. She reluctantly began to pull away a little when she felt him stir. He slowly sat up, snaking his arms around hr and pulling her into his lap. She giggled softly as he stared into her crystalline blue eyes, their foreheads now resting on one another's. Slowly he tilted his head and captured his lips with his, first just sweet and gentle, but soon the kiss deepened and expressing how much love each other felt for the other. When they finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen, Endymion scooped her up in his arms twirling her around, Serenity's silvery laugh and his deeper one mixing together. Smiling at one another they headed out for breakfast, Endymion's arm wrapped securely around her slim waist, and she leaning gently on him.

That morning in the royal dining room Queen Serenity, King Sol, prince Tranquility, and the Inner Senshi sat discussing the events on the moon.

"It's not possible. She's to young. My baby girl cannot be in love." King Sol stated bluntly.

"Honey, She's sixteen, and there have already been too many suitors to keep track of. I mean it's almost become a problem; most of them are just after her for this kingdom. But now I believe she's found true love." Queen Serenity replied.

"Besides Dad, I've sensed and incredibly strong bond between the two. It's even stronger then the bond she and I share. I think they're soul mates." Commented Tranquility.

"Now that you mention it, I've sensed a soul bond between the two, and an incredibly strong one at that." Added Mina.

"But she's so young." Complained King Sol.

"Actually your highness, she is the same age that Queen Serenity was when you two fell in love." Added Ami scientifically.

"Thank you Ami." Queen Serenity said, Ami turning a dark shade of red and began intently studying her plate, realizing what she had just said. "And Darling that is true. " the Queen added.

" But ……………….. I'm not going to win am I?" he asked somewhat defeated.

"Nope, I'm sorry but you are a little out numbered your highness." Rei stated smiling.

"Either way I want to meet this young man." He said giving in to the fact that his little girl was indeed, possibly in love, although he gave Rei a stare that had her copying Ami in studying her plate.

"Well here's your chance, they're coming in right now. " Lita said.

Immediately after that the door opened Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion walked in, Serenity still leaning up against him, with his arm wrapped around her. They walked into the now quite dining room. Serenity stood up straight and looked at the occupants, her gaze finally resting on King Sol she gasped.

"DADDY!!" with that she ran forward and then into her fathers arms.

"My daughter, my sweet Serry, my little moon bunny." He said hugging her tightly.

"Dad I've missed you so much. Oh and by the way it's just Sere, and I'm not quite so little anymore.' She said looking up at him smiling.

"You're right. Now what's this I hear about a certain young prince sweeping my little girl off her feet.' At this Sere blushed lightly and then led him over to where she'd left Endymion.

"Dad I'd like you to meet Endymion. Endy this is my father." She said then took a step back.

"An honor to meet you your highness." Endymion said bowing. King Sol smiled, he knew Prince Endymion and could see the love in his daughter's eyes for him, and his love for her.

"As it is an honor to meet the young man that captured the heart of my daughter." Replied king Sol offering his hand. Endymion took it a little surprised at the ease in which he had been accepted. Serenity giggled then leaned over and pecked Endymion on the cheek. 

"What No kiss for ME?!" King Sol asked feigning hurt.

"Da—dd-y!" Serenity whined, then gave her father a light kiss on the cheek as her stomach grumbled very audibly.

"Now can I get something to eat?" she asked, at this everyone broke into laughter.

(Three Days Later)

Endymion entered the throne room where King Sol and Queen serenity sat. King Sol had decided to stay for a little while now that the dark Eclipse problem had been taken care of. They were left alone; Endymion walked up to them and bowed; then taking a deep breath to steady his nerves,

"Your Majesties, I would like to ask your permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage." He asked trying to remain as calm as possible. Queen Serenity and King Sol smiled, and looked at this fine young man who had captured their daughter's heart, then looked at each other. Serenity nodded, and King Sol stood up off his throne and walked down to Endymion, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You have our permission Endymion, as well as our blessings. I suggest that you propose soon though. We've just received word that numerous princes are coming for this Saturday's ball." He told him. Endymion smiled brightly then nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Endymion replied then left the room. A few minutes after he left Sol and Serenity looked at each other, shock and realization on their faces.

"Our baby is going to get married!" cried out the Queen, while the King just nodded dumbfounded.

Later that evening Sere and Endy had returned to the place that they had first really admitted that they loved one another; the crystal cove where they had played a little game of cat and mouse (see part 2), and had shared their first kiss. They sat together in the room furnished with pillows and blankets content to be in each other's company. Serenity stood up and when Endymion gave her a questioning look she smiled and said;

"Come, I want to show you something." With that she began leading him back to the main room and then up out on a hidden ledge. Endymion gasped as he saw the Earth hanging up in the sky, glowing bright and beautiful, as the Moon did on Earth. He then shifted his gaze to Serenity who was leaning against him starring at the Earth. He reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out the ring he had made using his power. It was on a gold and silver band, the two metals intertwined, on it was a silver crescent moon, and resting inside the crescent was a red rose, both parts made out of colored diamonds. He stepped around in front of Serenity so that the Earth was behind him in the sky. Serenity looked at him a puzzled look on her face, as he did this he went down onto one knee, her left hand in between his hands.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, I fell in love with you from the first time you ran into me and I called you Meatball Head. My love for you has continued to grow ever since that day. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and the Queen of the Earth?' he asked keeping his gaze locked on her eyes as he showed her the ring and held it before her. Serenity just stared at him for a moment, emotions running through her yes so fast that he couldn't decipher them. Suddenly she broke into tears and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes! Yes! Forever Yes! I would love to become your wife and queen, and have you for my husband and King." She cried. Endymion gently pulled her left arm out from around him and then placed the ring around her finger. They stared into each other's eyes, slowly closing the gap between them until their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss.  
  


THE END

An ending note, as you know, the happy couple never did get married before the Silver Millennium was destroyed and the generals turned evil. The only way they were rescued was by being sent to the future to be reborn but that's another story altogether. Hope you enjoyed the story, and PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!

Ja Ne,

Lady Squirt ;o)


End file.
